1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a method for manufacturing a printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, inkjet recording devices are operated mainly in a shuttle method where a head is reciprocally moved in a width direction of a recording medium representatively including a paper or a film, and thus, it is difficult to improve a throughput in high speed printing. Therefore, recently, in order to cope with the high speed printing, there has been proposed a one-pass method where a plurality of heads are arranged so as to cover the entire width of the recording medium and recording is performed at one time.
Although the one-pass method is advantageous to the high speed, since the time interval of ejecting droplets for adjacent dots is short and the droplets of the adjacent dots are ejected before the previously ejected ink is permeated into the recording medium, there is a problem in that coalescence of the adjacent dots (hereinafter, referred to as ejected droplet interference) easily occurs, and image quality is easily deteriorated.
In view of the above situations, there is a need to provide a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a method for manufacturing a printed material capable of manufacturing a high quality printed material.